


The Story of Us

by jaesoosgal



Category: Winter Garden, WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: Just some seokbeen shorts for my clown self. This is purely fictional and a product of my imagination! So if you're uncomfortable with it, just don't read hehehe
Relationships: SeokBeen - Relationship, yoo yeon seok/shin hyun been
Comments: 38
Kudos: 298





	1. Table Read

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this is not edited nor proofread so sorry for any errors committed! Also, if you can leave some comments, that'll be greatly appreciated hihi Enjoy, fellow clowns! 😂🤡

She was one of the first cast members to arrive.

Dressed in plain brown poloshirt and denim pants with her hair in a messy ponytail, she bowed towards the writers, directors, and other crew members that were already there before heading to her designated seat. To her left were two empty seats and placed there are pieces of papers with the names Jung Kyung Ho and Yoo Yeon Seok.

'So it's them I'll be sitting next to.' She thought to herself before turning to her script.

Suddenly a cheerful voice could be heard from the door.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

She turned to see none other than Mr. Yoo Yeon Seok greeting everyone with his bright smile as he went towards his seat.

•••

He was already sitting in his chair when he turned to his right to see her. He quickly stretched out his hand and greeted her.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" He smiled. She shook his hand and greeted him back, "Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim."

"You're Ms. Shin Hyun Been, right?" He asked though he didn't knew why he saw a faint surprised expression in her eyes when he did.

"Ah, yeh." She replied simply while smiling.

"I'm Yoo Yeon Seok." He introduces himself.

"Neh." She bowed. "I've been a fan of yours, sunbaenim." She replied shyly.

"Ah, really? But I'm the one who's been a fan of yours too." He grinned. "I've watched some of your work. You're a really talented actress." He complimented. It was true, he's seen some, if not majority of the films she was in.

•••

"I hope we can get along and work well together." He smiled again, a contagious one as she finds herself smiling at him too whilst nodding.

It was a small talk, probably to ease the awkwardness since the seat between them was still unoccupied, but she was thankful for it.

Suddenly, Jung Kyung Ho finally arrived and sat at the empty seat next to her. They greeted each other simply.

Not long after that, the cast and crew were complete and the table read began.


	2. We Need This Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my lack for chapter titles too 😂

"Dr. Jang, a word." Professor Ahn, or should we say Yoo Yeon Seok delivered his line, his expression filled with the frustration his character has for hers.

"What are you two doing here? We need this bed." The character of Dr. Bong interrupted the tension rising behind the curtain.

"CUT!"

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Gwaenchana?" He suddenly asked seeing her in daze.

She shakes her head. "It's just…you look so mad, sunbaenim. I can totally feel the judgment your character is giving mine."

It was their first scene together, and even if it was just a simple scene, both delivered with much intricacy.

She saw him chuckle at the words.

"Mianhe."

'Why was he saying sorry all of a sudden?'

Her eyebrows slightly furrowed but she quickly composed herself. 

"Sunbaenim."

"Hmm?"

"I want to learn how you do it..."

It was his turn to look slightly puzzled.

"How you communicate with just your eyes. I want to improve on mine." 

Little did she know that in his mind, he doesn't think she needs improving because she's already good at it herself. But maybe he'll let her know that in another time as she only sees him smile at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was meh, i tried 😅


	3. Sprint

Not everyone is fortunate enough to know exactly when and how they'll start seeing another person in a different light.

For Ahn Jeongwon, it was during the maggot scene, but for Yoo Yeon Seok… He himself wasn't sure. The only thing he's sure of is that he enjoys the company. Her company. The small talks they share before and after filming a scene together -about work of course, was something that he looks forward to now.

Though, he would be lying if he says he didn't wish they could talk past their characters or this show. But it'll have to do.

'It'll have to do.' He convinces himself.

•••

"Haven't you called the police yet?" He looked at her just staring face.

They were doing the scene with the abusive father.

He saw how she quickly removed her stethoscope and shoes before running after the man.

When the director shouted for the scene to be redone, he sees her skip her way back towards him and Choi Young Joon who plays Dr. Bong.

He finds himself grinning at her cute demeanor before picking up the stethoscope and fixing her shoes for her to wear again.

"Be careful."

He didn't mean to sound too worried. It was a good thing she wasn't looking at him.

Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💛


	4. Plans

They were filming one of the pivoting scenes for both their characters: Gyeoul's attempt to ask Jeongwon to buy her dinner.

"Buy me dinner, Professor…Just the two of us, outside the hospital and not in our scrubs but in normal clothes."

As she was saying the line, she couldn't help but feel empowered by Gyeoul's bravery even though she, the actress, already knew what and how Yeon Seok's character, Jeongwon, would respond.

As soon as she hears the word 'cut', she immediately shakes off the intense emotion she was feeling.

"My heart is beating too fast." She said, trying to mask the shakiness of her voice with a grin, as she was indeed feeling her heart beat more rapidly as it normally should.

'This is just a scene.' She reminded herself, when suddenly the director asked, "How about you, how's your heart?"

The question was not directed to her, but to Yeon Seok.

Her heart started beating faster, if that was even possible without experiencing cardiac arrest already.

But as soon as her heartbeat skyrocketed, the sooner it also dropped when the actor just shook his head and gave a slight smile as a response.

•••

She just got out of her Jang Gyeoul costume and was preparing for her leave when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

The name that appeared quite surprised her, but not as much as the message itself.

"You didn't go home yet, right? Let's have dinner. Just the two of us, outside the filming sites and in our casual clothes." It read.

She chuckled at the mimicking of her character's dialogue but then froze when she realized what he was asking.

Sure, this isn't the first time they had dinner together, but then again, they were with the other cast members back then.

She sighed. 'I mean it's just dinner. Right?'

Turns out it was not just any dinner, but the beginning of their constant meetings outside filming sites, post shooting.

"I really want to know you better."

The sentence still rings in her head making her smile at the memory.

"You're smiling to yourself again. Come on, share some tea!" Eunjin suddenly zapped her out of dreamland.

"It's nothing." She simply replied but feeling a bit apologetic that she couldn't share anything just yet. Besides there really isn't much to share anyway. 

•••

"What are you doing there? Would you please come out, I need to hop in." She jokingly said as Yeon Seok was sitting at the passenger seat of the car instead of her.

"Ah, neh." He said, standing up with a jokingly sulking face that made her laugh.

They were filming the scene in front of the emergency, wherein a black car would pick up Gyeoul.

As they go on with the scene, however, the cardoor wouldn't budge. And though, she successfully opened it after two attempts, the director shouted 'cut'. 

It was then that Yeon Seok bursted in laughter.

'How can someone laugh so beautifully?' She wondered, her embarrassed face masked in a wide smile as she shoves him who was still laughing from the NG the cardoor has created. He continued to laugh as she jokingly shows him her struggle of opening the cardoor again and again.

She wondered again if it would be too much to ask to hear his laughter more often in the future.

Only, she didn't really need to ask.


	5. Slip Of The Tongue ?

"Where are you?" She hit the send button and got a reply not a minute after.

"I'm outside the entrance of the building, why?" It read.

"Stay right there." She sent and made her way to the said location.

•••

"Ahn Jeongwon-gyosunim." She called out to Yeon Seok.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Garden-ssaem imnida!" He greeted cheerfully in Hyunbeen's relay camera. "Winter Garden." He suddenly introduced them both with their 'ship name'.

"Ah, yeh." She chuckled.

"Gyosonim, I heard you were asked to choose another doctor you want to work with." She began and Yeon Seok knew where this was going. He attempted to leave but she stopped him.

"You picked Jaehak," she continued, "why is that?" Her eyes were filled with curiousity as she patiently awaited his reply.

He was starting to get sweaty, thinking of a plausible answer when saved by the bell! He spotted Jung Rosa walking by.

"Please, don't let him become a priest." Jung Rosa pleaded as she fixes Yeon Seok's lab gown.

"Actually, my friends kept telling me to practice being a groom instead of a priest." Yeon Seok happily shared and Hyunbeen had to shift the camera slightly as she eyed him nervously.

When Mama Rosa excused herself, Hyunbin began to ask him again about him choosing Jaehak over her (Gyeoul).

"I really meant to pick you, but-" He began explaining as if he was caught in the act by his wife.

"But you don't need me." She continues for him with a fake hurt expression.

"Ani," he waved both hands to dismiss what she said. "I really want to pick you but, you know, the dream of becoming a priest-"

"But it's about choosing a doctor and not a life partner though." She cut him off, her tone of voice slightly rising.

He squinted a bit and tried to look elsewhere, thinking of another answer when he noticed her struggling with the camera so he offered to hold it for her.

"At the beginning," He attempted to answer the question again while shooing a mosquito away from her face using his script, "Jeongwon said you're not his cup of tea, so…"

He was indeed trying so hard now to salvage his barely adequate answer that in the end, Gyeoul, or should we say, Hyunbeen, just let him off with an 'okay.'

"But if it were you, who would you choose?" He then tossed the question back at her.

"Well there's a lot of professors besides you. And there's always Prof. Lee in GS." She answered in a classic straightforward Gyeoul style.

"You're being cold, I see. Very Winter, Winter." He scrunched his nose, earning a laugh from Hyunbeen. It was fun to tease him like this.

"You've done a lot of medical dramas already, right?" She changed the subject. 

"Yes, I have done a lot of medical dramas but I'm always faithful to the present." He said looking intently at her.

She tried to act as normal as possible when suddenly…

"I love you…Hospital Playlist." He was now looking at the camera.

Hyunbeen gave a fake shocked expression before walking away. Yeon Seok laughed as this is turning out to be his relay cam.

"Hey," he called out to her, "since we're bored, let's do this!"

"Do wha-" Before she could even finish her question, Yeon Seok began walking sideways, pushing Hyunbin to do the same.

"Gabjagi?!" Was all she can let out as she started laughing.

It was like they were in their own little bubble. She also felt the slight touching of their hands as they moved. Good thing it couldn't be seen in the camera.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda meh, I tried 🤧😢


	6. Confession Is Not Flashy

"Instead of God's, please stay by my side, Professor."

He walks towards her who was now looking down with tears filling her eyes. He stared for a few seconds more before raising his hand to caress the side of her face.

They were eye to eye now and after a split second, he leaned in, capturing her lips in his. When he pulled away, he felt a tear drop.

'That wasn't part of the script.' 

He stared intently at her, not so much as his character, but as his true self, Yoo Yeon Seok, who has now come to terms with his own feelings as well.

'No holding back.' He's decided.

They continued with the scene up until the hug wherein he whispered, "Saranghae…Hyunbeen-ah."

'Cut!'

When they pulled away, Hyunbeen tried her hardest not to keep the still shocked expression she has on her face.

It was definitely not an adlib. It was her name and not her character's that he spoke.

The director thanking and bidding her goodbye brought her back to reality.

"Hey, can I drive you home?" Yeon Seok suddenly pats her back. She could only nod in response.

The drive was quiet. Until Yeon Seok decided to break the silence.

"You don't have to feel pressured about what I said earlier." He began. "But I do want you to know that I meant it." He gave her a side glance.

"Mmmm" was all she could answer.

Sure, they have been seeing each other secretly for quite a while now, but it was the first time he said those words that she didn't really know what to make out of it.

'Was it too soon?'

'Should she say it back?'

'Does she want to?'

All these questions flooded her mind. But as she looks at the man who's still focused on the road, the answers came quick and clear.

"Thank you for driving me home." She said as they stood outside her flat.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Well, goodnight then." He began to walk towards his car when he felt a tug from behind. Hyunbeen has taken hold of his shirt to stop him from leaving.

He turned around to see her looking down.

"What is it?" He asked.

But she didn't answer.

Instead, she took a step closer to him and when she was only inches away, she looked up to see his face.

He felt his heart skip a beat as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear before planting a kiss on the side of his face.

"Goodnight." She said shyly after pulling away only to be pulled back again by a now grinning Yoo Yeon Seok who, not a second later, closes the gap between them with a 'proper' kiss that she gladly reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that satisfied with how I wrote this, but then again, when was I ever satisfied with anything I write? 😂😅 also this has been rotting in my drafts as actually the first chapter to be written for this fic hahaha
> 
> Anyway, i'm rambling but thank you for reading! I hope you like it. And sorry if there are any errors! Also if you can leave any sort of feedback or reaction, it will be very much appreciated! I do love reading what y'all think and say hehehe 💛


	7. Greetings and Teasings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! the timeframe in this chapter (or the whole fic in general) is just my doing and may or most certainly may not be accurate but enjoy! 😅

Keeping a relationship private is easier said than done, especially when you work with that someone.

Fortunately, Hyunbeen's last scene was the confession scene which was already filmed a week ago, so it was only Yeon Seok that still have a few scenes to film. He smiled remembering the events that happened that day.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" Jo Jung Suk, who plays Ikjun in the Drama, suddenly asks, snapping him back to reality. 

"Huh? No, I wasn't."

Jung Suk looked at him skeptically before saying, "alright, if you say so."

Yeon Seok sighed in relief when Jung Suk was gone.

He was safe.

Or so he thought.

•••

They were shooting his last scene when he was surprised by the crew with a birthday cake. Everyone was singing happy birthday as he cheerfully glided his way towards the staff holding the cake.

"Happy Birthday to our Gyeoulie too!" He greeted Hyunbeen as their birthdays are only a day apart, before blowing the candle.

It was a 'harmless' birthday greeting for a 'castmate'. But of course, being so much like his character, Ahn Jeongwon, the rest of the 99z can see through him. If only he saw their reactions behind him: Mido was eyeing Daemyeung who in turn made eye contact with Jung Suk, while Kyungho just bowed his head grinning.

Speculations among the group began when they saw Yeon Seok and Hyunbeen going home together after her last filming day; and were heightened, if not confirmed, by a certain instagram post of a polaroid photo Kyungho saw earlier today.

//flashback//

Yeon Seok checked his watch --it was already 9:45PM. He just finished filming and was off to make a quick stop at his place to get Hyunbeen's birthday present before driving to her apartment. They opted to celebrate her birthday and welcome his at her place. He arrived at around 10:35PM.

"Happy Birthday!" He greeted her the second she opened the door.

"Thank you." She smiled as they enter.

Hyunbeen prepared a simple dinner for the two of them, while he brought a cake for dessert.

"Here." He pushed a small box and an envelope towards her.

Inside the box are snowflake studd earrings, while the envelope contain candid photos of her from set when he brought his camera once.

"They're beautiful." She said, still staring at the gifts.

But the only thing beautiful he can see is her.

"Thank you." She then looked up to see him staring at her.

"I'm glad you liked them." He planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Shall I give you my present now? Or shall we wait 'til midnight?" She then asked him.

"Let's wait." He replied as he began to clean up the dining table.

Yeon Seok insisted on washing the dishes since Hyunbeen already cooked, but being the independent woman she is, she decided to just split the work.

It was three minutes before midnight and both were by her porch, staring at the clear night sky.

"Happy Birthday." She greeted before handing him a medium-sized box.

He opened it to see several rolls of film as well as a camera strap.

"I didn't know what films you use for your cameras so I got you several from what my friends recommended." She gave a shy smile.

"They're perfect, thank you." He smiled fondly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Shall we take a souvenir?" He then asked. When she nodded, he took the polaroid camera from his bag and let Hyunbeen hold it for a better selfie angle.

"Drive safely." She said as she walks him out. It was almost one in the morning and he has filming schedule later.

"Mmm." He said before leaning in to give her a kiss.

He stared at the photo of the polaroid they took --he took a photo of it on his phone and left the actual one to Hyunbeen-- and smiled as he clicked post before drifting to sleep.

//end of flashback//

"So what did Hyunbeen get you for a birthday present?" Jung Suk suddenly asked, munching his cake slice.

"Film rolls and a camera strap."

His eyes immediately widened as realization hit.

Everyone stopped eating to look at him -each with a different expression but teasing as the most evident one.

"You think you're pretty sly eh, B-"

Kyungho couldn't finish his words as Yeon Seok placed a forkfull of cake onto his mouth. He scolded himself remembering his mistake of posting their celebration the night before.

"So we saw right that day at the parking lot." Daemyung finally spoke.

"What?" Yeon Seok turned towards him.

"We saw you drive Hyunbeenie home." Mido answered.

He sighed in resignation. There was no point of hiding it from them now.

"Wahh, I can't believe it, even in real life, uri Gyeoul-ah!" Jung Suk couldn't even finish the sentence in his exaggerated glee.

"You don't have to tell us anything, if you don't want to. We'll keep what we know a secret." Mido reassured him.

"It's fine. I trust you all anyway." He finally smiled albeit still feeling stressed with how he would tell Hyunbeen this.

Needless to say, Hyunbeen just laughed. They decided to have dinner with the 99z as well as their other friends to let out the secret properly.

"Well, that went well." Hyunbeen let out a chuckle when they were finally alone.

"So you're not upset?"

"Why would I be? It's not like we're telling the rest of the world." She shrugged.

Right, of course.

•••

"Finally, our Jeongwon meets a woman and I'm deeply moved." Daemyung's sudden words shocked him.

"Gabjagi?" He blurted out while eyeing the rest of the 99z.

The five of them were filming a special episode for the series and it was his turn to be 'interviewed' by a fellow castmate.

"Please say a few words you want to say to Gyeoul here." Daemyung prodded.

Looking intently at the camera, he channeled Jeongwon (not like there was a need) and did as told.

"Gyeoul-ah, let's spend the winter well."

He felt his ears heat up as he said the words and couldn't help but to bow his head in laughter/embarrassment.

"This winter seems so cold though." Daemyung, so savagely, commented.

"If you spend it with Gyeoul, it will be warm." Yeon Seok retaliated.

Because it's true. Just thinking about spending the winter with Gyeoul, or should he say Hyunbeen, makes him feel warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck with this part for a while and only get to finish it now so I'm sorry if there are any errors or if it's lacking! Thank you for reading! 🌻


	8. Interviews and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The actors are in no way what they are in this chapter/fic. I just want a bit of angst in this au so hehehe
> 
> Also, this has been copied straight from my drafts so I'm sorry for any errors! Enjoy!

"You've been awfully quiet, are you okay?" Hyunbeen asked, looking at him from the passenger seat.

They just had dinner outside after not seeing each other for almost a week. Everything was smooth sailing until she came back from the restroom, as they were about to go home.

"It's nothing." Yeon Seok answered simply.

Taking it as him not wanting to talk about it whilst still driving, she decided to keep her mouth shut. 

"Alright, let it out." She said once they were inside her apartment.

"I told you it's nothing." He replied, not even looking at her.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that." She scoffed.

"Can we please just rest, I'm tired." He sighed and turned towards the bedroom but Hyunbeen stopped him.

"No. We need to talk about this now. I know you're upset with something so please," she takes his hand, "you know you can tell me anything."

•••

"Seriously? You're getting upset over an interview?" The disbelief in her tone of voice could not be missed.

"You could've just said yes though." He sighed, feeling quite embarrassed now with her reaction.

"And what? Make everything more obvious? What ever happened to keeping this relationship private?"

"It's not like saying yes to seeing me as a boyfriend would give our relationship away." His voice was slightly rising now. "And it's not like we're gonna keep this private forever, right?"

Yeon Seok sought something in her eyes -maybe a yes to his question, but all he saw was her heightening annoyance.

"I did say yes eventually," she began, her voice getting more high-pitched now as well, "but it's not my fault the toy thought of it as a lie!"

"Still, it would've just passed as fanservice." 

"I told you, I did say yes! You know what, this is ridiculous." She gave up. "I can't believe we're even fighting over this."

"Fighting? Are we fighting?" His head shot up to look at her.

"Yeah, you're right, we're not. You're just being petty." She replied bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry you chose someone who turned out to be one." He replied with the same bitterness as he slams the door, leaving her alone in the apartment.

Almost an hour later, she received a text from him.

"I'm sorry for storming out. I just needed to clear my head. Also, I'll be staying at my apartment for the time being. Have a good rest."

As if she could. Not with the heaviness she's now feeling, no. 

The next couple of days were lonely to say the least. She craved for his presence as much as he craved hers. But pride got the best of them both. 

They haven't really talked since the 'fight' but they do still text and wish each other well with their days. They were both busy with their own schedules anyway --especially him.

She sighed at the empty apartment. She was contemplating whether or not to call him when her phone suddenly buzzed.

It was a text from him.

"Can I call you?" The message read.

She replied a simple 'okay' and not a second later, her phone rang. She holds her breath as she answers the call.

"Hi." He greeted on the other line, his voice sounded tired.

"I miss you." She blurted out as tears began to form in her eyes.

She hears him take a deep breath but before she could speak again, she heard a knock.

Hyunbeen stood up and opened the door to see Yeon Seok standing there with his phone still positioned in front of his ear. She immediately enveloped herself into a hug.

"I'm sorry-" she began but he cut him off.

"Shhh," He rubbed her back, "I'm the one who's sorry. I was being petty."

She pulled away slightly to see his face before shaking her head. "Ani, you were right. It would've just passed as fanservice. And even if it doesn't, I should've just said yes, it was the truth anyway." 

He placed his thumb over her tear-stained cheek to wipe some of the tears away.

•••

"So we're really okay?"

"We're having lunch out already, aren't we?"

It was the following day and Hyunbeen decided to visit Yeon Seok at his Werther rehearsals.

"Just making sure." He smiled.

She chuckled before placing her phone on the table.

"Oh, you're using the same phone case as mine." He said, showing her his yellow phone case.

"Neh. My previous one got whacked." She shrugged and then she saw him slightly sulk.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, worry evident on her face.

"I just thought you used it so we can match." He pouted.

This made her laugh.

"I didn't know I would date such a baby. You are really like your character." She cooed, referring to his character Ahn Jeongwon.

His face turned serious for a split second before turning into a smiling one. He placed a hand over hers which made her look at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For choosing me…and for sticking up with my crazy schedule." He grinned at the last bit to ease out the serious atmosphere. They are on a 'date' after all.

"Thank you too. For squeezing me into your busy schedule." She replied, gripping his hand slightly before letting go of it.

"Now, shall we eat? We don't have much time left before you have to head back to your rehearsals."

He nodded in response but then an idea came to mind. He opened the camera app and captured an image of her looking out the glass window of the restaurant.

"Yah, what are you doing?" He was snapped out of his daze with his girlfriend now looking at him.

'Girlfriend.' The word rang in his mind again. It was still so unfamiliar, but comfortable nonetheless.

"Hyunbeen-ah, can you pose for me?"

She laughed at him but bid to his request anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so sorry if this was meh 😢 I originally planned the yellow phone case date to be a chapter of its own but then decided to just merge it with the "angst" chapter 😅 Tbh, I'm in a slump in writing this fic but I don't want to abandon it so the updates are (and will be) really slow huhu 
> 
> Alsooo, just want to say thank you for 201 kudos! --the most kudos I've had in any of my published works 😭 wbk seokbeen repressed clowns 🤧 jk kidding aside, thank you to every single one of you for leaving kudos as well as comments and for just reading this fanfic still! I'm truly grateful. 🙏🏻🌻💜


	9. Slip of the Thumb aka June 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this last week but got busy with schoolwork and exams. Anyway, I only have two chapters outlined after this one so I might end it there. Thank you so much for still reading this fic! And sorry for any errors!

'2:45AM'

That was the timestamp of his last message to her, saying he was still having drinks with his friends. Hyunbeen chuckled, imagining Yeon Seok's drunk state. 

[10:05 AM]  
"I'm at the airport now, I'll see you in a few! ^^"

She clicks send and places her phone back in her purse. She's flying back to Seoul from an out of town cf shoot.

[11:01PM]  
"Boarding now! Are you still asleep?"

[12:45PM]  
"I just landed. Don't tell me you're still passed out? 😂"

[1:15PM]  
"Hey, you still haven't replied and your number is unavailable when I call. Is everything okay? Please text me when you read this. Although, I'm on my way to your apartment now."

She was getting a bit worried now. He couldn't have been that drunk to still be asleep for almost ten hours right? What if something happened to him? 

"Ani." She shakes her head, getting rid of the negative thoughts. Suddenly, she received a lot of messages but she opened the latest one which was from Eunjin.

"Beenie, have you seen this?" The text read. Below it were screenshots.

'What in the world?'

•••

"You're finally up." She began walking towards him. "How's your head?"

"Pounding." Jeongwon answered groggily. "What time is it?"

"2:30 [pm]."

His eyes widened and he bolted up from his bed, realizing how late it was. He regretted it as he felt another surge of pain in his head.

"Hey, take it easy." She sat beside him, placing a hand over his arm. "How much did you drink last night? You were passed out for almost 12 hours! Oh and you may want to check your instagram."

"What? Why?"

But Hyunbeen didn't answer and just looked at him as if to say 'you'll see why'.

Oh the horror when he saw what had ensued. He followed a fan account on instagram! Hyunbeen's fan account!

//flashback//

It was almost 3 in the morning and they were still having drinks.

"Isn't she stunning?" Yeon Seok proudly showed a photo of Hyunbeen from her recent photo shoot. His voice was slurring and he could hardly open his eyes.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's with you."

"Yahh! What do you mean by that!"

He continued to browse through her photos.

He misses her. She was out of town for the past three days, shooting a cf.

He couldn't even stalk her account for fear he'll do something dumb. And so he settled with looking at the tags. It's not like viewing other people's posts of her photos while drunk could do anything. Right?

"Yah, Seok-ah, we're leaving!" He hears one of his friends say before shutting the door.

The last thing he remembers before dozing off is the image of an instagram account that ends with "been".

//end of flashback//

Hyunbeen was clearly trying to hide her laughter.

"Does everyone-" He couldn't even dare to finish the sentence. Of course everyone had already seen this by now. Hyunbeen, nonetheless, nodded.

"Even my stylists messaged me."

He wanted to dig himself in a hole right there and then. And as if realizing something, he covered his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I just woke up and my face is swollen."

"You know, I've seen you in suits, but even with you like this --you're still handsome."

"Pssh, you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Maybe." She stiffled a smirk.

"I'm just relieved that you're not mad at me." He pouts.

"And why would I be mad at you? It was hilarious!"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I mean, with us keeping this, us, private-"

"You know what I realized lately?" She cut him off.

"What?"

"That I could care less with the world knowing about us. Besides, it's you who's being clowned anyway." She stuck out her tongue.

"Is that so?" He then caged her in his arms and began tickling her.

But it was short lived when he grunted, feeling his head hurt again.

"Come on, let's cure that headache of yours." She said, pulling his arm. "Besides you should get ready."

"Why?"

"You're meeting up with Mido, Daemyung, Kyungho, and Moonsung remember?"

"Sh-- that's today???"

"Uhuh. And you can't cancel. So come on, I made you soup."

Later that evening, Mido posted a selca of the group with Yeon Seok holding the camera -the designated selfie stick that he is. His cheeks were notably still flushed from, well, his hangover. 

Hyunbeen chuckled at the sight and from a text message she received from Mido saying, "Hyunbeen-ah! Don't worry, we didn't clown him too much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse me for merging the June 24 fiasco with 99z + Moonsung meetup as well as for how all over the place this chapter is. 😅


	10. Lovestagram ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my lack of a better chapter title and for the errors too as i just finished writing this chapter now 😅
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

"Love is as important as my responsibilities at work."

Yeon Seok smiled at the words. He was reading her recent interview while waiting for the toast.

"What are you smiling about?" He hears Hyunbeen's still sleepy voice as she just got out of the bedroom. She decided to stay at his apartment the night before.

"Well good morning to you too." He walked towards her and kissed the top of her head. "I made breakfast, let's eat!"

She smiled dreamily, "thank you."

\--

"So what is it?" Hyunbeen asked again after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What's what?"

"The thing you were smiling about." She replied, still not dismissing how she caught sight of him smiling to himself.

"You." He answered, looking fondly at her.

She raised a brow. "Me?"

"Mhmm." He hummed. "Even just the thought of you makes me smile."

Hyunbeen's brows furrowed and her lips pouted slightly. She was giving him a cringed look which made him chuckle.

"You have to leave now, right?" She suddenly asks as she sees him look at his watch. 

"Hmmm." He nodded to which she pouted. "We have to fly to Jeju a few days earlier. But you're coming to the premiere right?"

"I have a scheduled shoot but I'll catch a flight right after." She answers before standing up to place the dishes onto the sink. 

"Arasseo." He nodded following her. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Mmm." She nodded.

Yeon Seok then leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. Just as he was about to pull away, Hyunbeen pressed her lips more, deepening the kiss.

"I thought I'll have to rebook my flight for a second there." He joked when she finally pulled away, albeit her forehead's still touching his.

She rolled her eyes, "text me when you land, okay?"

"I will." He kissed her forehead.

And then he left.

••• 

Yeon Seok has never wanted a film (-his film) to be over this badly. He had to constantly stop himself from looking behind to where Hyunbeen is. She's seated at the upper right side of the theater, wearing a simple white t-shirt. Even with the casual attire, she still looked beautiful. He couldn't help but to laugh at himself internally though as he was wearing this traffic cone colored sweater.

If only she could sit beside him, he thought. But alas, the subtle eye contacts from the beginning of the premiere -when he was still on stage with his castmates, saying a few words- would have to do.

For now.

And for the next couple of hours, he realized as he was dragged to another theater just as the movie ended in this one.

He quickly sent a message to Hyunbeen, apologizing for not having a chance to meet her backstage and telling her as well that he'll just see her at their rented air bnb after the last premiere time.

At the other theater, he got to meet up with his other hospital playlist castmates.

"Eager to leave?" Junhan smirked at him to which he nodded before saying, "Been's waiting for me."

•••

Yeon Seok entered the room quietly, careful not to wake her. 

He saw her sound asleep but the blanket was off of her. He then fixes it to cover her when he feels her hand grip his arm before sitting up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He sits at the edge of the bed to face her.

"Mmmn." She shakes her head no. "I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I was waiting for you." Her voice was raspy from waking up.

"I'm sorry the last premiere time ended late." It was already three in the morning.

"Have you eaten, oppa?"

He shook his head no. "I figured you'll be waiting so I headed here the second we're allowed to leave."

"It's a good thing I saved some food for you then." She began standing up. "I'll just reheat it."

\--

"What are you thinking of?" He stands next to her by the balcony.

"Oh, nothing, just how the fans are probably in a chaos again with my instagram story." Hyunbeen shrugged.

"What instagram story?"

"Oppa, you can view my story you know. I'm the only one who'll be able to see that you viewed it, unlike-"

"Arasseo! I'm viewing it now." He cuts her off making her laugh.

He takes out his phone and checks her instagram story.

"I debated whether or not to tag you, but I guess posting that is enough. We don't want our fans to have another heart attack now, do we?"

"You're never going to let that go, won't you?"

"Nope."

He then hugs her from behind.

"If only we could freely show us off. We couldn't even take a photo together last night." He sighed.

"One day, oppa. And how could we when you were dragged to another theater from where I was right after." She let out a laugh.

He kissed the top of her head, agreeing with her. He then lightly rested his head above hers.

"Shall we go inside?" She turns slightly to look at him. "And get some rest?"

"Why don't we wait for sunrise." He suggested instead.

"But aren't you tired?"

"I can manage another hour. And then, we can sleep to our hearts content. I don't have anything scheduled today anyway."

"Mmkay."

And so they stood there still, enjoying each other's warmth, until the sun made its presence known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another all-over-the-place-chapter 😅 but ahckk down to the last one! thank you for reading still! 🌻
> 
> p.s. just realized this is the first chapter that i wrote been calling seok oppa 😂


End file.
